ClassicCrusher7
ClassicCrusher7 was a houseguest on Big Brother 6 Biography Stuart gave it his all in everything, from the social aspect of the game, to the physical aspect, it seemed like Stuart had no weaknesses. Although he didn’t do much week 1 he was able to vote in the majority and aided in evicting Aulcry. The following week Stuart was determined to rise to power and came pretty close however, he came up short but his efforts earned him immunity in the form of the strongest link twist. Stuart was aligned with both Bwinter and Bladez and they all promised each other safety while respecting each other’s HOH wishes. This is why Stuart was able to stay safe and Bwinter instead took a shot at the power couple of Kaleb and Cassie. Stuart voted in the majority for the second time in a row and Cassie was evicted. The following week was rather uneventful for Stuart but he was able to aid the HOH Cloud in evicting Shane. Stuart soon realized though that he needed to rise to power and change the way the game was playing out. So he set up a plan to backdoor Cloud who was creating a lot of waves in the house and once his pawn Deli was veto he was able to successfully execute this plan and Cloud was evicted by a vote of 7-3. The following week Stuart was able to stay safe as Kaleb decided to target Bwinter specifically rather than Stuart’s alliance. At the double evict Stuart won HOH again and set his sights on the alliance of Miko and Kaleb and when this didn’t work out Stuart went after Deli and due to her breakdown she was evicted. Things seemed to be going well for Stuart but he unfortunately got backdoored by Loli the following week and found himself vulnerable. Rather than panic he gathered the votes necessary to stay and was able to stay almost unanimously against Miko. The following week Stuart’s ally won HOH so he knew he was safe once again Stuart aided Bwinter in evicting his target Galactic and they were once again successful in evicting their target. Week 8 Stuart was able to secure his third HOH and decided to go after Loli for out of revenge for nominating her. After the POV was discarded, Stuart was able to ensure that he had the votes to send Loli home and she was swiftly evicted by a vote of 3-2. When Miko re-entered the game it seemed like this would spell trouble for Stuart and his alliance however since BIadez won HOH Stuart was able to stay safe yet another week and finally got Kaleb evicted by a unanimous vote. At the double eviction Stuart didn’t rise to power but since Bwinter did he was able to remain safe once again and he successfully aided in evicting Brisk who left unanimously. Week 10 Stuart won his fourth and final HOH and quickly went after Miko who had a vendetta against him and his alliance and once Bladez won the veto it was certain that Miko would be leaving and so Miko was once again evicted meaning Stuart’s HOH was a success. Unfortunately Stuart’s allies Abby and BIadez, turned on him sooner than expected and when Stuart was unable to win veto it became evident to him that the everyone in the house wanted him gone and although he tried to campaign he was evicted by a vote of 2-0 finishing in 5th place. Host Opinion Stuart was a good player at heart, and was a known threat in the house. Because of this his closest two allies, BIadez and Abby flipped on him at the final five, sending him in fifth. He played a very well rounded and successful game, good luck in future endeavors Stuart! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History HOH History Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:5th Place Category:BB6 Jury